


the feel of you: so familiar, so foreign

by MatildaSwan



Series: when worlds collide in parallel times [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alien Tech Gone Wrong, Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kate Stewart Appreciation Week, Kink Overtones, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, in the most delightful way, when you put three verses in a threesome they all take a turn topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: Serena thought surprising Kate at work with lunch one day would be a nice treat. Little did she know what was in store for her, with only a week till her birthday and a welcome guest in their bed, and all of it entirely her own fault.Not that any of them are complaining, of course; far from it, in fact, given how readily the three of them share.





	the feel of you: so familiar, so foreign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Day 3 of KSAW: 'Alien Tech Gone Wrong' This isn't quite 'aliens made them do it' but it might as well be tbh. 
> 
> also important: Happy belated birthday to Regency!!!!!! Sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!!!
> 
> CW: f i l t h. Parallel!Kate is a sadistic!top when she's in a mood. There's a Lot of dirty talk and a hint of limit pushing, but all above board.

Serena bustles into the Tower, free and clear of the Royal London a good two hours earlier than she expected, striding past guards with a practiced nod to surprise Kate with lunch.

‘Well, hello you!’ Kate exclaims when Serena pops her head in through her office door, a bag of goodies in one hand and a tray of coffees in the other. ‘Did I know you were coming?’

‘No, not today,’ Serena says with a laugh as she sits at Kate’s desk. ‘Turns out someone did me a good turn I left last night so my stack of paperwork was much lighter than expected. Thought I’d actually use my day off to do something enjoyable, you too busy for a break?’

‘Never for you.’ Kate smiles as she moves to sit beside Serena. They split the egg and cress, Kate nabbing the ham and cheese toastie to leave the croissant for Serena, and drop snippets of their days in between sips of coffee until their makeshift picnic is reduced to coffee stained cups and pastry flakes.

‘Would you like the tour while you’re here?’ Kate asks as she dusts off her fingers.

Serena nods, apples of her cheeks ruby red and smiling. ‘I haven’t seen Osgood in ages.’

Kate grins, stands, offers out her hand; Serena tangles their fingers together and they make their way towards the main lab, bumping shoulders all the way.

*

Osgood doesn’t look up when they enter the room, too preoccupied with the specs that arrived that morning along with a piece of alien tech sitting on the empty bench in the middle of the lab.

‘What’s all this then?’ Serena asks, tempted to walk closer and touch but unsure it’s safe—she knows better, after last time—opting to walk over to Osgood and her paper covered desk instead.

Osgood’s head snaps up. She smiles warmly when she sees who it is. ‘Hello, what’re you doing here?’

‘Poking around, same as you,’ she quips with a grin. ‘Any luck?’

Osgood shakes her head, face falling and brow furrowed, and starts chewing on a pencil end.

‘Not really,’ she huffs. ‘It’s a piece of sky fall, landed nearby the Gobi. Tarkan flagged it for us, insisted Sam collect it and bring it back to me. He sent along some notes, but the crash site didn’t give up a lot to go on—scorch marks and miscellaneous debris were about the sum of it—but I’m hoping these scans will give me more of an idea.’

‘Is it safe?’ Serena asks, still curious despite her better sense.

‘It hasn’t sparked anything troubling yet, so it’s either dormant or broken. Either way, it’s given me no reason to think it’s hazardous.’ Osgood shrugs.

‘Theories?” Kate asks, attentive and focused now break time is over. Serena senses the shift and starts wandering over to the machine, looking over the lab as she goes. She did always love researching, for all she loves surgery the most.

‘Possibly some form of matter transport?’ Osgood says with a sigh. Serena looks back to see her pointing at scans; turns away and zones out when she starts talking about energy cores.

She walks over to the machine and stares. Her hand itches to reach out and touch it, but she knows better; still takes another step forward and cranes her neck to get a better look at the carvings on the box.

She squints at the hieroglyphs and the machine starts to hum.

‘What on earth—’ Serena mutters as she takes a slow step back.

Kate and Osgood snap towards the sound, Kate’s feet already carrying her across the lab while the desk stays in Osgood’s way.

‘Serena get back!’ Kate calls, but it's too late.

Something explodes. The room shakes. The lab fills with smoke, thick and grey and choking. Osgood rushes the corner by the door and hits the ventilation trigger.

They cough their way out of it, hacking and sputtering until the air clears.

‘Serena!’

‘I’m fine!’

‘Osgood?’

“I'm okay!’

‘Thank god! Report?

‘Nothing’s registering,’ Osgood calls back, darting from one gauge on the wall to another. ‘No traces of radiation, no airborne hazards, no foreign matter. I think we’re safe.’

‘Good to know,’ Kate sniffs, and turns back to the machine. ‘Serena are you sure you're —’

She falls silent, staring at Serena still standing by the machine; with another Kate staring back at her.

‘Better than,’ Serena purrs.

‘Oh, no,’ Osgood sighs, now standing at Kate’s elbow, her eyes darting back and forward between the two Kates. ‘Not _again_!’

Kate glares back at them, top lip curling in a sneer. “Again?’

Kate hums, unperturbed; Kate sniffs, taps her foot, waits for an answer. She doesn’t get one.

Instead, Serena croons, ‘And to think, it’s not even my birthday!’

‘Might as well be,’ Kate snips back. ‘It’s barely a week away.’

‘Quite right,’ Serena agrees, delightedly, and smirks at the two Kates. ‘What a treat.’

Osgood squeaks. Both Kates blush. Serena leans against the nearby bench and looks quite pleased with herself.

*

Once they’ve run a battery of tests on both Kates and Serena, and Kate’s sat down with the resident psych to get a better idea of the situation, all parties involved agreed that a) their new arrival is from a parallel universe, b) she is not a threat, and c) would really like to get home as soon as possible because it’s also almost _her_ Serena’s birthday too.

She doesn’t fancy being divorced before Christmas, which is what will happen if she isn’t back in time to celebrate.

‘I’ve missed too many special occasions already,’ she mumbles. ‘I can’t afford another one.’

Kate orders Osgood to make deciphering the machine a priority—‘Anyone, _everyone_ you need, get them here and get to work,’ she stresses, with no small amount of urgency—and bundles their new houseguest into the spare trencher Kate keeps in her office for emergencies and ferries her home for a decent meal and good night sleep.

The drive is quiet and only a little tense, till they pull up outside their house. Serena and Kate unlatch their door; Kate doesn’t move.

‘Ah, we’re here,’ Serena clarifies after a few moments. ‘Is this not where—’

‘It is,’ Kate cuts her off. ‘The door's a different colour and garden’s a bit different, but the house is the same.’

‘Oh, good then. Come on, you can tell us if the inside’s different too.’ Serena clabours out of the car and slams the door behind her. ‘Did you two settle on yellow last time you redecorated?’

Kate chuckles as she brings up the rear behind the other two; trust her wife to ask about wallpaper at a time like this.

‘Ah, yes actually, we did.’

‘Jolly good.’ Serena smiles as she unlocked the front door and bustles inside.

Kate pauses on the welcome mat and peers into the dim of the hallway.

‘Well, come on,’ Kate urges behind her; Kate glares over her shoulder. ‘It might not be home, but it beats pacing around the tower with nothing to do.’

Kate hums, considering, then shrugs and walking inside.

Kate closes her front door behind her.

*****

The house is quiet: Eleanor away for the week on a research trip and Gordon not due to visit till the end of the month, leaving it empty save the three of them. All part of the appeal, in honesty; having to explain to the children they’ve ended up with three mothers instead of two for an unknown duration of time is a conversation they could all do without.  

She waves off the tour—everything is where it ought to be—and makes a beeline to the guest bedroom. She sits at the end of the bed to gather her thoughts, till Kate comes un with a bundle of clothes.

‘Thought you might like these.’ She puts the pile on the bed beside Kate, trying not to stare. ‘There fresh towels in the bathroom, I assume you know where it is?’

Kate nods, pinning the other with a glare, forcing her to make eye contact. She smiles, hesitant at first, but gradually calming, and Kate feels herself soften. ‘I do, thank you. For the clothes too.’

She gets a nod in reply and Kate darts away, leaving their guest to herself on a bed that isn’t her in a familiar, foreign house that smells just like it should. She swallows back a bubble of emotions and gets up to shower.

*

She walking into the kitchen twenty minutes later, pink and clean wearing an old, worn t-shirt she threw out a year ago and pair of warm pyjama pants she hasn’t bought yet. She hears rattling in the dining room and assumes Kate is responsible when she sees Serena dancing around the kitchen.

She stands awkwardly in the doorway, mouth pouted and wringing her hands slightly.

‘Do you—’ she starts, catching Serena attention. ‘Sorry, need any help?’

‘No, no, we’re alright,’ she says with a gentle smile. ‘You relax and make yourself at home. Telly’s free, it might be interesting to see what’s different here?’

‘I don’t watch tv,’ Kate replies shortly, not quite a snap but nearing it. She shuts her eyes and huffs out heavily before breathing in deeply. ‘Sorry, I mean, I’d rather have something to do.’ She stares at the floor and scuffing the toe of her shoes. ‘All I’ve done all day is be poked and prodded and asked to talk…I’d like something to take my mind of things,’ she adds, raising her chin to look at Serena, her mouth a thin line and burning eyes.

‘You can take the onions.’ Serena points the stocking full of bulbs over by the doorway before setting up a second chopping board and a knife; the relief that washes over Kate’s face does something funny to her heart: so familiar, but not quite right. But she doesn’t move away when Kate comes back, onion in hand, to stand a hair's breadth away from too close and exactly as close as her Kate would. This Kate doesn’t even seem to notice.

‘Diced?’ she asks and Serena nods. Kate leans closer for a moment, before something flashes in her eyes, realising where she is; she shifts away, stares down at the bench.

Serena steps away. ‘Finely, please.’ She looks over at Kate. ‘Tissues are over there.’ Kate looks back at her. ‘You know how onions are,’ she adds with a shrug and says no more about it.

Kate smiles and nods and slices the onion in half down the middle.

*

Dinner for three is strange: just like any other day, three of them in the house when Eleanor is home, but foreign all the same, with a Kate at either of Serena’s elbows. It’s clear one Kate is tense and irritable, the other on edge and unsettled, but they both hum at the same register at the second sip of wine, both dip their garlic bread into their sauce. Except one Kate holds her fork in her right hand for all of dinner, and the other in her left half the time as she picks at pieces of bread, and neither of them brush their knees against Serena’s like Kate would if it really were just the two of them.

Serena tries not to stare, tries her best to only catch glimpse out of the corner of her eye, but she can’t help cataloging the discrepancies between her two dining companions. She isn’t sure if it’s the difference or the similarities she finds most unnerving, most enticing. But when they both moan at the first bite of chocolate mousse she’s made the day before, she can’t help wondering about the possibilities.

She tries to distract herself by shoveling a huge spoonful of dessert into her mouth. It’s delicious and she can’t help groaning; the way both of them look at her doesn’t help matters at all.

*

They sit in the living room after dinner, sipping tea with the television off, sitting in silence that isn’t quite stilted, isn’t quite uncomfortable, but still isn’t right. It’s charged with something, soft and low and easy enough to ignore, but ever so hard to forget entirely.

‘It’s getting late,’ Kate breaks the silence, staring at the wallpaper.

‘And it’s been one hell of a day,’ the other adds, standing up and gathering cups. They disappear into the kitchen for a moment.

‘I gather you’ll be wanting some sleep,’ Serena queries.

‘Probably spent the night staring at the ceiling, if I’m honest,’ Kate mumbles under her breath; Serena sparks up.

‘Well then,’ she starts as Kate comes back from the kitchen; she catches her eyes, silently imploring, and Kate stops short. After a moment, she gets a curt nod in return; Serena smiles and turns back to the other. ‘You can come in with us.’

Serena holds her breathe, resists the urge to cross her fingers behind her back, flattens them against her knees instead. She notices the curious, cautious glance her wife throws over to the sofa and tries to keep her hopes in check. Their guest blinks.

‘As in—’

‘Yes,’ they reply in unison. She shivers at the roughness in Kate’s voice, at the gleam in the other’s eyes.

‘I want to see you two,’ Serena clarifies. ‘I want to see the differences between you.’

‘Well then,’ Kate says, standing up off the sofa and straightening her shirt out of habit. ‘Lead the way.’

*

‘Oh, now that is a delight,’ Serena purrs from the edge of the bed as she watches her two Kates kiss, one already naked and the other in only her boxers. ‘Are you two enjoying yourselves?’ she asks when they break apart.

They both nod. One turns to Serena. ‘But it would be so much better with you,’ she offers, holding a hand out.

Serena smirks and stands up, slides her palm into Kate’s and lets herself be pulled between the two of them. She hums as a mouth makes its way over her neck while hands fall to her hips and draw her near, soft breasts and warm body pressed tight against her back.

‘This does count as an early birthday present, doesn't it?’ Kate husks in her ear, her fingers tight on Serena’s hips, while fingers pinch at a nipple and mouth bites at her neck. Serena gasps, leans back, turns her head, pushes her chest out, and sighs.

‘Definitely,’ the other agrees, pulling away from Serena’s neck to look over her shoulder. She raises a finger to Serena's chin and guides her up, leans forward to kiss her thoroughly.

‘So, would the birthday girl like?’ Kate asks, once they break away and Kate pepper kisses down Serena’s neck again.

‘Anything,’ Serena groans as the mouth moves to scrap teeth over her chest. ‘Everything. Whatever you like.’

Four pairs of hands strip her bare, fingertips tracing over her skin and fingers winding in her hair, two mouths hot and searing as they bite and sooth and lick over her body; hands on her hips hold her steady as the other pulls Serena’s leg over theirs. She reaches down to stroke over Serena’s core.

‘Oh, you are wet tonight,’ Kate rasps as Serena whimpers. ‘Would you like to taste,’ she asks over Serena’s shoulder, raising her glistening fingers to Kate’s waiting mouth. She hums deep in her throat, pressing herself forward against Serena’s shoulder blade; Serena feels it shiver through her whole body.

‘You taste delicious,’ she mummers in Serena’s ear as the fingers slide down to her cunt again, spreading her labia and sliding over her vulva. ‘Not quite the same as my Serena, but so _so_ good.’

Serena moans as two fingers sink into her and a thumb presses on her clit.

‘You sound like her though.' The fingers inside her curl forward and she twists her hips with groan. ‘Do you take it like she does too?’ She wonders out loud as she locks eyes with Kate. ‘Do you like it slow?’ Serena sighs, fingers sliding in and out of her at a gentle rhythm; Kate sneers. ‘Or do you like it rough and fast?’

The hand between her legs quicken and Serena cries out, her eyes flying open and her hips jerking, pressing down, pushing back against the hand pounding into her.

‘Oh, I think you do, don’t you,’ she chuckles as Serena whimpers and writhes. ‘You won’t last long like this, will you? So eager, so greedy.’ Kate watches the fast flexing bicep, thinks her own holding up Serena’s weight might be more toned. She keeps her hands firm on Serena’s hips. ‘You want to come already, don’t you?’ she asks, noticing the hitch in Serena breath, the twitching cheek on her own face she knows happens when Serena quivers close around her fingers. She smirks when Serena nods her head vigorously. ‘Well come then.’

Serena does: comes apart, gasping and wet, her knees going weak with only the bodies pinning her upright to keep her standing on shaky legs.

‘Oh, no,’ Kate tuts when Serena’s stable enough on her feet again. She pouts and shakes her head before resting her chin on Serena’s shoulder to whisper in her ear, “I think you can do better than that.’

‘I know she can,’ Kate agrees, shifting her feet and crooking her fingers.

Serena whines and the hand inside her starts moving again. Fingernails scrape over her stomach as a mouth engulfs a nipple; fingers pinch at the other and a voice husks in her ear.

‘Is this everything you’d hopes? Pinned between two women while one fucks you and the other holds you up and there’s nothing you can do but take it?’

Serena moans and twists her hips, working them down in time with Kate’s thrusts.

‘I wonder if we’ll even make it to the bed tonight, if I can see you laid out on your back. Maybe that’s what I’ll do when your Kate here has had enough of you. I wonder how well you beg, if it’s anything like my girl, I wonder if you’re as good as her.’

‘I am, I am, I promise I will be,’ Serena babbles, writhing, so close to coming. ‘Please don’t stop.’

‘Oh she won’t, I’m sure.’ Kate grins over at her paramour, grins all the more at the wicked smirk on Kate’s lips as she promise, ‘No, darling, I won’t.’

‘Isn’t she good to you,’ Kate croons, drinking in the obscene sight in front of her. She wonders how alike they really are. ‘If she’s anything like me she won’t stop until she’s satisfied, until she’s wrung every last orgasms out of your aching body and she’s finally done with you for the night. I wonder, is she anything like me? Does she fuck you like this when it’s just her?’

Serena nods, body shaking.

‘Now imagine there’s two of us fucking you like that.’

Serena comes and comes and comes, wet and writing and almost screaming; Kate doesn’t stop, hand still moving, another hand sliding over Serena’s hips to touch her for the first time: fingertips precise on her clit and circling.

Serena comes back to herself already half coming again; all it takes is the sight of Kate sinking to her knees and she cries out. Her knees buckle and the only thing that stops her topping forward is the tight grip on her hip and a hand on her stomach propping her up.

She’s still whimpering when they carry her over to the bed and curl around her, covering her in kisses and praise.

‘Oh, you did so well,’ Kate whispers against Serena’s cheek, now as naked as the rest of them. She tangles their legs together to curl close, pressing their breasts together; another pair of hands run over her hips, her back, soothing sore muscles while the other's words do the same. ‘You’re so beautiful when you come, I’ve never seen you quite like this, so gorgeous and desperate and held up so I can see you.’ Serena hums and holds her closer, breathing slowly returning to normal. Several minutes pass till Kate breaks the silence, ‘What else do you want tonight, my love?’

‘Well…’ she starts, high pitched and a bit embarrassed, before lapsing into silence.

Kate pinches her hip gently; the Kate in front of her presses. ‘What is it, please tell me?’

The both twitch with anticipation as Serena pushes past her embarrassment.

‘I want to see you,’ she whispers. ‘When someone else makes you come.’

Kate nods; Serena shuffles onto her back. She look up at their guest. ‘Would that be alright?’

She nods, smug and self-satisfied.

‘As the lady wishes,’ Kate replies, offering out a hand and pulling the other into the middle of the mattress. She shuffles them down towards the end of the bed and kisses her. ‘Wait here,’ she instructs and Kate nods. She turns to Serena, propped up on her elbows, and watching wide-eyed with want. ‘Against the headboard.’ Serena blinks, slow on the uptake. ‘ _Now._ ’

Serena scurries, shifts the pillows away to sit with her back against the bedhead.

‘That’s better,’ Kate says, crawling forward. She pulls Serena’s hands from her lap and places them either side of her. ‘Leave them there,’ she orders and Serena nods. ‘Promise me you’ll keep your hands to yourself?’

‘I promise,’ Serena whispers, voice shaking, and clenching her fists in the sheets.

‘Good girl,’ Kate praises, and turns back to Kate. She crooks a finger and Kate shuffles forwards. ‘Stop there.’ She does, and Kate moves around behind her. Her hands fall to Kate’s hips—she absently wonders if they’ve always been this sharp—and shifts her two feet in front of Serena. She bends her over, hands either side of Serena’s crossed knees and their faces level.

‘Hello,’ Serena whispers with a giggle.

‘Hello,’ Kate answers, leaning forward slightly; Kate allows them a moment to kiss, savouring each other, before they have to separate again.

They’re still kissing when Kate tires of waiting and enters the other with two fingers. Kate breaks away with a cry, rippling around the Kate’s knuckles seated inside her, stagnant and stationary; Serena groans and Kate curls her fingers.

‘ _Oh,_ god,’ she breaths out, and starts shifting her hips backwards.

Kate starts moving her hand, slowly, surely, picking up speed until Kate is gasping and groaning with each stroke. She smirks as Serena bites her lips, sees the tension in her jaw, her arms, the twitch of her hips. She twists her wrists and crooks her fingers and Kate’s elbows give out; she falls face first into Serena’s lap. She sneers as Serena helps her back onto her hands.

‘How can I see you if you’re down there?’ she asks sweetly, obscenely, her hands framing Kate’s face. Kate sees the second Serena’s resolve sways and she smiles, sadistic and cruel, as they kiss again; she rakes her fingers up Kate’s back and into her hair, scraping her scalp and wrenching her backwards.

‘What happened to keeping your hands to yourself?’

Serena blinks, confused and lust addled.

‘I thought you said you were as good as my Serena?’ Kate spits out, speeding up her hand. ‘She would know better than to break a promise.’

Serena gasps with realisation and apologises start falling from her mouth. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t—’

‘I should stop,’ Kate says callously, stilling her hand.

‘No, please don’t,’ Kate begs on her knees and pushes her hips backwards; Kate’s hand on her lower back keeps her still and whimpering.

Serena bites her lips and squirms. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I promise I won’t do it again, please don’t stop, please.’

Kate considers a few moment, before smirking. ‘Since you both begged so prettily.’

She pummels Kate, quick and rough, watching while Serena goes slackjawed watching her wife get fucked by herself, barely steady on trembling hands and knees, until Kate comes with a cry **.**

‘Come again for me, please?’ Serena pleads before Kate can get her breath back. She looks past the woman on her hands and knees to the one fucking her. ‘Please make her come again.’

Kate snickers and twists her wrists; her hand hadn’t stopped moving anyway.

‘God, _look_ at you,’ Serena breaths out in a rush. ‘You’re so gorgeous.’

Kate mewls, her elbows buckle; she ends up in Serena’s lap again, her forehead by Serena’s knee. Serena balls her hands into fists as Kate moans against her thigh, looks down Kate’s back to the women between her legs, pleading in her eyes.

‘ _Please._ ’

‘Pick her up.’ Serena scurries to help Kate onto her hands and knees again. An image comes into Kate’s mind and she smirks. ‘Get under her.’

Serena frowns. Kate stills her fingers, the other pleads.

‘Patience, dear,’ Kate says with a smirk, removing her hand. Kate groans at the loss. ‘I’ve got something I think you’ll both like.’ She pins Serna with a stare. ‘Hands, bedhead. Legs, straight. Down here, _now._ ’

Serena complies, slides her legs between Kate’s arms, her toes pointing towards the end of the bed. She reaches up as Kate reaches down to spread her ankles apart, pulls her along the bed until she’s pressed against her wife’s right thigh.

Kate moans at the feel of hot wet flesh presses above her knee, as Serena ruts up against taut flesh. Their knees brush as Kate shuffles between Kate’s legs to straddle a flexed calf. She sits for a moment, enjoys the pressure against her core, and issues an order.

‘Drop.’

Nobody moves. She swats at Kate’s rear.

‘I said drop.’

Kate falls forward to bury her face in the crook of Serena’s neck, her arse in the air and Kate’s fingertips sliding slick into her cunt.

‘How many times have you done this?’ she wonders out loud, casually musing as Kate quivers around her fingers, as Serena tightens her thighs around Kate’s. She keeps her voice louder than their moans. ‘Pressed yourself tight against Serena and gotten off on your own fingers.’ Kate keens and shakes her head against Serena’s collarbone. ‘No, I thought not, and why would you, when you could have her inside you instead.’ The two of them groan as Serena bears down as best she can. ‘But tonight’s different, isn’t it? Because I know exactly what you like, all those tiny things you do to yourself but never think to explain.’

She slides a hand over her hip, tugging gently at coarse curls before pinching at her clit. Kate sobs and she rakes her nails up her back, pulling her onto shaky arms.

‘Let her see you,’ she coos as she scrapes her nails back down again, sweeps them over a hip to the crux of Kate’s thighs. ‘She begged so well, you should let her watch.’

She strokes a fingertip along the right edge of an oversensitive nub and Kate cries out; Serena hums, clenching her thighs and grinding harder, as she watches Kate’s face flicker and sneer and twitch before she gasps, groans, _growls_ deep in her throat as she comes around fingers identical to her own, a fingertip on her clit so precise it might as well be hers, as trembles wrack through her whole body.

She stops coming, finally, and Kate retrieves her hand, soothes over Kate’s backside and pushes her onto Serena, who wraps her arms around Kate and shifts her hips. She ruts once, twice, before coming again with her mouth in Kate’s hair and their chest pressed tight.

Kate shuffles away to give them space, sitting back against the poster at the end of the bed. The room turns thick and sticky, the scent of sex and sweat hanging in the air, as the two of them stay wrapped up in each other, panting and breathless and pressed together.

A wave of jealousy rushes through her as she watches the two of them, white hot and burning, and she blinks back tears wondering when she’ll next see her wife.

She swings her legs onto the floor and pushes herself standing. A hand on her forearm stops her. She turns back to see her own eyes staring up at her, full of care and concern.

‘Don’t go,’ she pleads gently, pulling her back onto the bed. Kate lets herself fall, nibbling on her bottom lip. She pulls Kate’s till she’s between the two of them, and gently pushes her onto the mattress. Kate looks up to see them both hovering over her, a similar soft smile on both their lips. ‘I’m sure if your wife is anything like mine, she’d hate to leave anything unfinished.’

Serena nods in agreement and reaches down to spread Kate’s legs and enter her with two fingers.

Kate moans and rolls her hips up; a hand on her stomach keeps her steady. She twitches, over sensitive and swollen, and comes in moments; she’s still twitching when Serena slips out of her, when she’s rolled onto her side, when Serena slides Kate’s knee over her hip and a finger over her clit.

Kate pushes three fingers into her from behind and she sobs into Serena’s shoulder.

‘Too much?’

‘No, good, _so_ good, just, _oh,_ just like that.’

Her hears Serena chuckles; knows Kate’s smirking. Can’t bring herself to care about either and moans wantonly, writhing between them until she comes, quick and hard, Kate presses tight against her back and her forehead on Serena’s chest, till she comes back to herself and sags into the mattress.

Four hands pull her up onto her knees, wide apart and leaving her spread open, and both slip two fingers inside. She cries out, stretched and full, and presses down.

‘Oh, what a treat,’ Serena coos in her ear as their two hands move in tandem. Kate can’t help moaning, can’t do anything but let them fuck her. ‘You’re such a good girl, I hope I appreciate you well.’

Kate nods, gasping, leans back against the breast pressing into her back to catch Serena’s eye. ‘You do—she does, she, oh _god,_ yes, she does.’

‘Good,’ Serena smirks, presses a thumb to Kate’s clit. ‘Now will you come for us?’

She comes with a shout, her head lolling on Kate’s shoulder and Serena's mouth on her nipple, pulsing around the hands between her thighs, her eyes squeezed tight and body humming. Something in her slips, shifts, _surges_ ; a moan rips itself from her throat as she gushes, wet and warm, drenches their wrists to soak the sheet beneath them.

She comes to now lying on her side and still pinned between them; she winces as they reclaim their hands, sighs as a thigh presses solid and comforting against her cunt, and sinks into the mattress with a wet hand on her hip and a dry hand cradling her face.

She cracks open an eye to see Serena smiling down at her.

‘Well now, that was a nice surprise,’ she teases, kissing Kate’s cheek as she blushes, kissing her lips to cease Kate’s grunted noncommittal reply. Serena pulls back to whisper, ‘thanks you,’ and for a moment Kate forgets this isn’t her bed; the hand on her hip strokes soothing over her stomach as Serena kisses her again and she thinks that it’s not might not even matter, for now, at least.

Kate grumbles as they untangle and get ready for bed—there’s a fresh fresh toothbrush waiting for her on the edge of the sink, a mug full of water on the bedside table on her return to find the other two already waiting for her, Serena under the sheets and Kate sitting on the edge—and falls onto the mattress and slips under the sheets, shaky legged and desperately in need of sleep.

‘Come on,’ Serena says kindly, pulling her into the middle. The mattress dips behind her before the covers settle; Kate feels a forehead on her neck and reaches back to tangle their fingers together. ‘Sleep now.’

The snuggle up warm and close and safe, in the knowledge that no matter how long it takes to send her back, both of them refuse to send an uncared for Kate back to her Serena.

**Author's Note:**

> who even knows???


End file.
